fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsu X
This article, Property, is property of Kuriani. Overview Tatsu X is a Captain in Fiore Royal Military. Tatsu X is a mysterious boy born and brought up in the X clan. He has been brainwashed by the X clan. He and Taiga decided to escape from the X clan first, but Taiga left Tatsu behind. This left Tatsu with hate towards Taiga. He thinks that the X clan is righteous. For this reason, he entered the Fiore Royal Millitary as a spy of X clan. Introduction Just like Taiga, Tatsu is arogant and needy. Tatsu was born and brought up as a research subject in the X clan. Because Tatsu had very low magical power as a child, he was submitted to brutal experiments and operations to increase his magical power. Because of this, Tatsu has the most magical power in reserve in the X clan. Eventhough Tatsu is not a slayer and does not know any lost magic, he climbed to the top only using his requip armors and guns. Appearance Tatsu is a cut young man with purple eyes and hair. He usually wears a trench coat without a shirt and pants. Personality Eventhough Tatsu is arrogant and needy, he is noble. He always looks out for the poor and treats others well. The only thing wrong with Tatsu's personality is that his conscience is a little twisted. Eventhough he is a noble person in front of others, his ideas become twisted when its a matter of X clan. History Tatsu was born and brought up as a research subject in the X clan.Tatsu's parents were test subjects of the X clan and this is how Tatsu was born there. When Taiga came to the X clan, they met and they became friends. Taiga was like a little brother to Tatsu. But, as they spend more time in X clan, Tatsu noticed Taiga's personality changing. Tatsu thought that he should do something about it and decided to breakout with Taiga. While breaking out, they were found by the X clan and Taiga left Tatsu and ran. Tatsu was crushed and was subjected to inhumanely torture and brainwashing. Through this, Tatsu's conscience became twisted and he began to favor the X clan. When Tatsu was 18, the X clan sent him to join the Fiore Royal Millitary as their spy. Synopsis What roleplays and storylines they have appeared in. All that is needed is the link to that roleplay/story arc. Equipment Tatsu have a lot of armours and guns at his disposal. Purple Lightning Dragon Slayer Armor: This Armor is the purple armour shown in the pictur e. This armor gives Tatsu dragon slayer abilities. This armour is so strong that purple lightning can be seen overflowing from the back. This armor allows Tatsu to travel at the speed of lightning, increases his strength, and allows him to use various lightning dragon attacks. It should be noted that purple lightning is different from regular lightning. This is because purple lightning dragon slayer armor is formed by adding a lightning dragon lacrima into a purple armor. Because the armor was unstable, at first, the X clan added dark magic to the lacrima, thus giving the lightning water-like properties. This makes it emit water-like lightning. That is why purple lightning is so fluid in the picture. The only way to destroy this armor is to destroy the lacrima in the back. This is almost imposible because purple lightning is always forming around the lacrima causing it to electricute whoever gets too close to the lacrima and letting Tatsu sense it when someone approaches him from behind. Sniper armor: 'This armor is not that strong. It gives limited protection to Tatsu. But, its power is in its' visor. Through its visor, Tatsu will be able to see and spy on people from a long distance. This visor also helps Tatsu detect heat signatures, see in the dark, and magical auras. *'Sniper Riffle: This is the best type of weapon to be used with this armor Magic and Abilities Tatsu uses Requip and Gun Magic Requip Magic: Tatsu have a lot of armours at his disposal. The one on the image above is his Purple Dragon armour. Tatsu also requips guns. His armours compliment his guns. 'Gun Magic': Tatsu can fire magic bullets from his magic guns while wearing his magic armour. Trivia The mage with the most reserve magical power in the X clan.